Seguir adelante
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: ―¡No te pongas así!―Dijo ella tratando de animarlo―. Los ojos están hechos para mirar hacia el futuro, no para quedarse encerrados entre los párpados recordando el pasado. Sí, tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez debía dejar atrás los malos recuerdos y seguir hacia adelante. [Dedicado a Runo Cartwright]


_Hola-Hola~, ¡tanto tiempo! Hoy he venido aquí a traer un One-Shot HibiMomo, que, bueno, no me salió tan romántico como esperaba (aunque debía, ya que el la cosas de amor, en general, soy una mierda XD), de hecho, es más amistoso que otra cosa :P Pero bueno, la intención está :v_

 _Bien, éste intento de one-shot está dedicado a Runo Cartwright, la recién revivida (?. Toma linda~, esto es pa' ti. Ok, no te enojes XD_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ustedes ya saben, la saga no me pertenece, si fuera lo contrario, no sería tan pobre T.T_

 _¡A leer!_

 ** _/_**

Seguir adelante

Era un 15 de agosto, otro más. Había pasado un año desde que él y el resto del Mekakushi-Dan habían dado fin a la tragedia de verano.

También había pasado un año desde que entró en ese bucle sin fin del cual sólo pudo salir él, dejando a quién más amaba ahí dentro. Y no podía olvidarla.

Es (o era, mejor dicho) de Asahina Hiyori de quién que hablamos. Esa pequeña niña de tierna apariencia murió el verano pasado, arroyada por un camión. Según las noticias locales en ese accidente también estuvo involucrada otra víctima, un niño de once años llamado Amamiya Hibiya, quién milagrosamente sobrevivió ileso del incidente.

Pero eso era sólo lo que se comentaba, él no salió totalmente sano, desde entonces ha tenido una herida abierta en el corazón, y no era más que el dolor de haber abandonado a su amiga, de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado, en ese lugar. Era cierto que Hiyori no lo trataba de la manera más amable, es más, si se ponía a pensar críticamente, lo trataba más bien como una mula de carga que como un igual. Pero a él le gustaba así.

¿Entonces por qué el destino había sido tan cruel? Supuestamente, a cambio de la vida de la niña, recibiría uno de los "poderes" de las serpientes, pero se sentía más como una maldición que como una habilidad.

―¡Odio estos ojos! ―Gritó al aire con rabia―. ¡¿Por qué se supone que puedo "mirar" lo que yo quiera si no puedo verte?! ―Se sentó en el suelo contra la pared desesperadamente, con lágrimas amenazando salir por los ojos. Estaba en el mismo parque de hace un año atrás, apoyado sobre un mural cercano.

Sin embargo, desde el 15 de agosto pasado al actual habían pasado muchas más cosas además de ese accidente, había conocido a un extraño grupo de chicos raros que se hacían llamar la "Brigada Mekakushi" y que tenían ojos rojos como los suyos. También, junto con los demás, había "derrotado" a la serpiente de aclarar la mirada (o Kuroha, como ellos la llamaban), la cual sabía que estaba relacionada de algún modo con la muerte de su amiga.

Levantó la vista por un instante para mirar el cielo despejado, pero mientras la volvía a bajar para meterse de nueva cuenta en su nube de pensamientos sus ojos se toparon con otros completamente rojos; era un panfleto gigante de la idol del momento: Kisaragi Momo.

Ah, sí, cómo olvidarse de ella, Hiyori era una gran fan de la rubia, de hecho fue por la niña que Momo y él se conocieron. Aunque se la pasaban peleando la mayoría del tiempo. Para Hibiya la adolescente no era más que una anciana en su etapa de negación.

Pero también era su mayor apoyo, porque cuando su querida amiga murió fue la anciana quién trató de animarlo (aunque metiendo la pata en medio, la mayoría de las veces), incluso le dedicó una canción con éste propósito: Otsukimi Recital, si mal no recordaba.

Era extraño, Momo siempre sonreía, a pesar de haber perdido a su padre cuando era niña, por su causa. Sin importarle ser la sombra de su hermano genio. Y también a costa de ser el blanco de todas las miradas –algunas mal intencionadas- cada vez que salía a la calle. Ella siempre sonreía animando a todos, quizás, muy en el fondo, a Hibiya le gustaría tener esa actitud; pero eso era algo que no admitiría en voz alta jamás, era muy orgulloso como para hacer eso.

Volvió a bajar la mirada.

―¡Odio estos malditos ojos! ―Gritó de nueva cuenta.

―¿Por qué?

Hibiya levantó la vista sorprendido al reconocer la voz de quién ocupaba sus pensamientos hasta no hace más de dos segundos. Extrañamente no la había notado, ¿tan ensimismado estaba que no la notó aún con su poder encendido?

―¡A-Anciana!

―¡Que no me digas así, enano! ¡Yo todavía estoy en mis mejores años! ―Gritó ella enojada.

―Como sea…

El rostro de Momo se volvió completamente serio como pocas veces. Ver a la chica así era tan raro como verlo a Kano confesando una fechoría.

―Ahora, ¿me dirás por qué dices odiar tu ojos? ―Se le acercó hasta quedar a su lado para sentarse. Su habilidad estaba desactivada.

―¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ―Le respondió exaltado― ¡Esto no es un poder, esto es una maldición! ―Bajó la mirada―. Y tú seguro piensas lo mismo…

―Sí, sí… Puede ser. ―La chica calló un momento pero luego dijo:―Pienso que si es una maldición o una bendición es… ¡completamente rebatido! ―Lo más seguro, pensó Hibiya, es que intentó decir _relativo_ pero no le salió. De igual forma, lo que quiso decir tenía una sorprendente lógica, considerando sus extrañas maneras de expresarse―. Yo también odiaba mi poder cuando no sabía controlarlo. Ahora que sé, ¡lo aprovecho al máximo! ―Sonrió.

―Pero a mí no me pasa eso ―explicó―, yo siempre pude controlarlo pero… ¿de qué me sirve si no puedo volver a ver a quién quiero?

Momo lo miró un momento, comprendiendo su punto.

―Yo también pensaba lo mismo. ―Dijo de repente― Yo pensaba que, con mi poder, así como atraje a ese caza talentos, tal vez podría atraer a alguien que pueda devolverme a mi papá. ―Lo miró con una sonrisa algo melancólica― Pero con el tiempo comprendí que… eso ya es parte del pasado, papá no volverá. Sin embargo, el que lo acepte no significa que lo haya olvidado, significa que he aprendido a vivir con eso, y que he seguido adelante, a pesar de todo.

―¿Es… por eso que siempre sonríes? ―La pregunta tomó a ambos por sorpresa, al emisor porque esas palabras las había dicho sin pensarlas y al receptor porque no esperaba que hablara en un buen rato.

―¿E-Eh? S-Sí, como quién dice "al mal tiempo buena cara" ―Rió un poco nerviosa.

Hibiya no aguantó más y se echó a llorar.

―¡Pero yo no puedo! ―Sollozó mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos―Yo no puedo hacer eso…

―¿E-Eh? ¡No llores! ―Le dijo tratando de calmarlo― ¡Claro que puedes! Tan solo mira, si alguien tan torpe como yo pudo ¿por qué tu no?

El niño dejó de sollozar por un momento y la miró.

―Porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo ―bajó la mirada de nuevo―, y yo… ¡odio mis ojos, no me sirven para nada!

Momo, quién estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía por la terquedad del más joven, decidió hacer un último intento antes de tirar todo por la borda, así que, volviendo a su carácter habitual, le dijo:

―¡No te pongas así! ―Dijo ella tratando de animarlo―. Los ojos están hechos para mirar hacia el futuro, no para quedarse encerrados entre los párpados recordando el pasado. ―Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo sonriente.

Y funcionó, Hibiya había dejado de llorar por completo y ahora parecía estar pensando en sus extrañas palabras.

Tal vez Momo tenía razón, tal vez debía perdonarse a sí mismo y seguir adelante. Quizás no era sano vivir en el pasado.

Sí, definitivamente iba a seguir adelante porque frente suyo estaba una joven de sonrisa deslumbrante y voluntad inquebrantable tendiéndole la mano; siempre apoyándolo y animándolo a no darse por vencido.

Sonriendo levemente, Hibiya tomó la mano que Momo le había ofrecido, se levantó y se fueron caminando a la base juntos, bajo el caluroso Sol del 15 de agosto.

 _ **/**_

 _Bien Runo (y lectores/as en general), espero que la lectura haya sido de tu (y su) disfrute._

 _Runo, te lo ganaste, me encantan tus fic's ^-^_

 _Y si no les gustó, pues, recuerden que la privilegiada para tirar el primer tomatazo, piedrazo, sillazo o lo que sea, es Runo y ustedes podrán tirarme cosas también U.U_

 _Ok,ya basta de pesimismos, me despido._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
